Zim's future
by vesago
Summary: this is a promt story of all ZAGR another chapter coming later
1. Chapter 1

**this fanfic contains only zagr i have another promt about Zim Gaz Dib and Tak also read IZ together at last to get more info Zim's future and IZ gang make constan refranses to each other**

**1 Wander**-Sometimes, during long, uneventful days in Ms. Bitters' class, Zim allowed his mind to wander: _Geez that old bat is more depressing than usual today, I should remind Gir to upgrade the robo-parents today, Dib's sister sure is cu-_WHAIT,WHAT?

**2 Rain**-Zim scowled,It's another rainy day, and Zim can't go home in fear of getting wet, he has asked Gaz to share her Umbrella with him. But this is already the 25th time Zim forgets to paste himself, and Gaz now knows that it's only an excuse so he can be close to her

**3 Different**-Zim had once told the Tallest that humans were tall, but dumb, however, Gaz was neither…then again, the alien thought, she _was_ different from all the other humans case and point, he could easly forget about all the humans on earth but he couldn't stop thinking about her.

**4 Spy**-Irken technology was far more advanced that human technology, and it came in quite handy for Zim to plot to overthrow the Earth; or more appealing still, to watch a cute little purple-haired girl play video games at home.

5** Bully**-all that the students and Gaz needed to prove Zim liked her was that one day, the captain of the football team was swiping pizza from Gaz and calling her a gamer geek with no life, and then Zim stood up to him ... and thew him to the wall.

**6 Cursed-**"You see, Gaz, you and I are much alike." Zim put his hand on Gaz's cheek. "We're always lonley, but together we're lonley together."

**7 Pain-** Zim still thought that Earth-love was pain-based, so he collected all the stones the Gaz ever threw at him and, smiling warmly to himself, brought them home to a shoe-box. With Gaz her pain was gone once Zim started to realy notice her, and talk to her.

**8 Touch-**Her touch made him jump. His made her shiver. Some would call it a spark; but to them it was full blown jolt of lightning. The brush of hands turned into the brush of lips. Interlaced fingers became a strong embrace. The sensation of each others skin was as infatuating as it was foreign to them. A simple touch had changed their lives forever.

**9 Indifferent**-Everybody saw Gaz as a cold, scary girl who couldn't care less about the stupid people around her or what they said about her, however, Gaz had a sensitive side too, one that she only let certain people see, like Zim.

**10 Pretend**-During the day, Zim and Gaz would go on as usual, seeming to barely even acknowledge each other's existence, but when night rolled around, it was a completely different story. A common thing to do was when walking up the skool while Gaz played her Gameslave "Hey Dib-stink does this make you angry." he the leans in and kisses Gaz _I wish we didn't have to keep hiding it but i can't wait for tonite. _Gaz could only think Zim was her angel when he would show up at her window every night.


	2. Chapter 2

**11 Waiting-**_No, _Gaz did _not_ care if Zim wanted to take her out for pizza again. The fact that she was playing video games by the phone and not in her room was entirely coincidental.

**12 Feel-**Gaz had promised herself that she'd never feel for another person. She remained as angry as possible, never socializing unless it was necessary. She was too afraid of becoming close and being betrayed later. Yet, she was stunned when her own heart betrayed her; telling her to embrace her feelings toward Zim, while her head told her to shut them away. She would constantly be warring with herself; between love and reason. Until one night, Zim held out his hand in an offer of night, she smiled and took his hand.

**13 Overbearing**-It was pretty obvious that Dib and Zim hated each other, today's reason, however, was a _little_ different-to be more specific, it involved Dib catching Zim and Gaz together, and dragging his sister away with a cry of "Stay away from my sister, you horrible alien monster!"

**14 Defiance**-"Gaz, you're not to see Zim ever again!" "And why shouldn't I?" Gaz demanded. "It's MY life, and I can date whoever I want!" "Are you CRAZY? He's a horrible alien monster bent on taking over the Earth!" "Get real! He's tried to take over the Earth again and again, and failed every time!" "But…" "Get off my back! I LIKE Zim, and I'm not a paranoid freak like YOU!"

**15 Magic-**That was the only word to describe the place around her. Fire flies flittered in front of her large, amber eyes. The forestry was breathtaking. It was beautiful. "Hey, Gaz. Zim told you he delivers, did he not? You asked for magic, and I, Zim, gave it to you."

**16 Kiss-**It was absolutely perfect. The moon glimmered on the river, nobody was around, the cool breeze of the summer night rustled the grass at their feet, and the fireflies let off their soft glow. He turned to Gaz, who was intently watching the firefly show at the river bank. "Gaz?" "Hm?" She turned to him. "Eh," he swallowed thickly, "Zim has something to give you." The Irken took a deep breath, cupping Gaz's face in his hands and pulled her into a passionite kiss.

**17 Threat**-Dib was always going on about how Zim was a horrible alien invader and a threat to the earth, but when he held her tightly like he did and kissed her with all that passion, Gaz knew that he couldn't be more wrong.

**18 Reason -**It didn't make any sense granted, but Gaz didn't care, and Zim…well, his grasp on logic was never too strong to begin with anyway.

**19 Height**-In all honesty, she should have expected him to brag about his growth spurt. It _was_ Zim, after all

**20 Artist**-Zim poured over the contents of the book, dumbfounded and awestruck, he had never known that she was such a good artist, and he couldn't help but notice that most, if not all, of them were of her with him, and was only pulled back to reality by the sound of her voice. "Hey, Give me back my book!"


	3. Chapter 3

**21 Whatever-**Despite being utterly clueless to a lot, somehow Zim wound up being the first person who could tell when Gaz's "whatevers" were actualy not carring and when they were actually veiling a threat but this time was diffrent, Zim was told by the tallest of his exile Gaz only said "Whatever." then wraped her arms around Zim's neck trying to console him.

**22 Alone**-Zim didn't understand how Gaz managed to feel alone when there were billions of other humans crawling around on the planet, but he could always see when she was upset, and personally, he just relished the opportunity to hold her close to him.

**23 ** **Barrier**-Gaz had always kept her emotions hidden away from everyone, even her own father and brother, it was weird that someone who wasn't even human was able to break through her hard shell and see the person inside

**24 Hurt**-"It's okay, just let it all out." Zim encouraged Gaz as she cried into his chest, it was weird, and the tears burnt his skin. He had never seen her cry before, but he just wanted to hold her tightly until all the pain went away.

**25 Guardian **-Zim balanced on the tree branch, his eyes never leaving the quiet house. He didn't care how much Gaz said this was unnecessary**—**it was late and until either her father or the stupid Dib-stink got home, he wasn't going to move from this spot.

**26 Moonlight**- It's been said, the full moon can have a crazy effect on some people. Case in point: When Dib found Zim sitting on a branch staring into Gaz's window at 2'oclock in the morning when he got home.

**27 Dancing- **It certainly was an odd human ritual. It always looked like the male human was unsuccessfully trying to mate with his female partner. Zim never really understood why "dancing" was so popular. That is, he never realized why until he and Gaz danced together as it turned out Gaz was increadibly graseful.

**28 Sweat **-Zim delighted the fact that he could make Gaz sweat. Of course, she was also adept at making him sweat, but she figured he never noticed. Regardless, the area in which they _preformed_ was almost always thoroughly soaked, be it Gaz's bed, the walls, or Zim's sofa.

**29 Tongue-**Zim stared at his bedroom ceiling, waiting for his heart and breathing to finally slow down. Gaz lay quietly, drawing light circles with her finger nails on his chest."Uh, Gaz?" "Yeah?""How... um, h-how did you do that thing?" A light blush crossed his face."What thing?"His blush grew more vivid. "That, um thing... with, um... your tongue?" He said quietly. Gaz's mouth curled into a mischievous smirk. "That's my secret."

**30 A New World -**"…and rebuilt over the shattered civilization with I, the amazing ZIM!, as supreme overlord…and you, my scary darling, as my dark and terrible queen."Zim stared into his lover's amber eyes who was laying on top of him "…Meh. Whatever, just this is enough for me." Gaz shrugged, planting a kiss on Zim's lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**31 Right-**She didn't care what their races thought. She could give a rat's ass about the damned high skool gossip. All she knew was that it felt very good in Zim's arms. It felt… right.

**32 Drama**-"You did that on purpose!" Zim accused, to which Gaz raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" "I saw you! You changed the cast list for the school play!" "You can't prove that it was me." Gaz said with a smirk, to which Zim retorted "Then why is it that I have been cast as this 'Mak Antony' person while you are 'Cleopatra'?"

**33 Prison**-Gaz looked sadly at the alien as he floated suspended in the tank, he looked so sad, she had never actually thought that it would come to this-that Dib would actually succeed in catching Zim, or that she would feel this empty, heartbroken feeling as she pressed her hands against the glass and watched him do the same. "I'll get you out"

**34 RunAway-**"Wait," Gaz said in a powerful voice, "I'm not going anywhere." "Look, Gaz," Zim said in his old arrogant tone, "You hate this place, at least give my base a chance." "Zim, you act like this is an easy decision to just pick up and leave my home." "I left my own planet, if I can do it, you can move in with me." This left Gaz to think for a minute. "I love you Gaz."Those words broke her; she sighed loudly and stepped out of bed. "Where will I sleep?" Gaz said in a tired voice. Zim smiled and handed her a suitcase."I promise Gaz," Zim said quietly as he moved to the door, "This will be the best decision you ever made**.**

**35 Memory- **"Hey, Zim? Do you remember our first date?" Gaz said as she sliped herself under Zim's arms"You mean when you threw water at me for taking you to a Vortian restaraunt that wasn't, a pizzaria and then stabbed me with your fork?" "Yeah. ...that was fun."

**36 Observations**-As Zim and Gaz started to spend more time together they started to notice certain things about each other-like how Gaz bit a little of her lip whenever she was nervous, or the way Zim's antenna raised when he was happy.

**37 Protect**-Zim had never thought that it would come to this, but here he was, fighting back against his fellow Irkens with his few alys Tak, Tenn, Skoodge, and Zee to fight people he at one time would gladly give his life to save, to protect the girl he had come to love and care about so much.

**38 Disguise**- "Since when are you vain?" Zim didn't have to turn around; he had seen Gaz in the mirror behind him. "I just-I've been thinking about getting a new disguise." "Don't." Gaz said. "I kinda like this one." Zim simply looked at her though the mirrior "Zim killed his own people to live on this world, I'll try to fit in..." taking Gaz's hand "but you get to see the real me."

**39 Necklace**-"It was the last gift she ever gave me, and I always thought it was so beautiful. I love it a lot." Gaz replies, holding the skull necklace close to her heart, at least now Zim knows why the thing is so important to her, and just how much she loved her mother.

**40 Obsession**-"You are so much like your brother, you know that?" Zim chuckles, and Gaz glares at him angrily. "What do you mean?" "You're obsessed with me." Gaz starts to open her mouth to protest, but stops herself-Zim's right, she's obsessed with him-but for a completely different reason than her brother.


	5. Chapter 5

**41 Third Person**-"Look, Zim! There is a reason the words 'I' and 'my' were invented!" "But if Zim does not mention his name, how will people know what he is talking about?"**SLAP! **"I'll stop."

**42 Care**-"Hold still." Gaz instructed Zim as she wrapped bandages around his injured leg, he was amazed that she could be so gentle, and also touched that she cared about him enough to show she wanted to be a doctor.

**43 Left Behind -"**I don't know when I'll be back. But I'll be back as soon as I can**" **Zim kissed her forhead and got in his voot runner.Gaz didn't even watch as the Zim had to fly away from the planet into the darkness of space with tears in his eyes. "Like I care," she grumbled, but she could still the sobbing in her voice.

**44 Terms**-"Give it back!" Gaz growled, grabbing hopelessly for her game, which Zim held out of her reach, a smirk on his face. "I'll tell you what. I'll give back your game-for a kiss."

**45 Ball-**"Jingly bells! Jingly bells! Jingly all the way!" Screeched Gir. "Zim!" Gaz groaned, "Make it stop!" "I have an idea..." ten minutes later Gaz and Zim are outside playing a fun game of football with Gir as the ball (.com/?qh=§ion;=&global=1&q=zagr+seasons#/d2i054e)

**46 Demonstration-**Gaz laughed as Zim slipped off the stool in the kitchen - he just HAD to try and show her how he made her favorite snack.

**47 Opposite-**They were nothing alike, Zim was load, Gaz hated loved to talk; Gaz hated talking. Zim was stupid; Gaz hated people who were stupid. And yet, they love each other! _so, _Gaz thought to herself in the protective embrace of a certain red-eyed Irken's arms, _opposites are sopused to attract._

**48 Rage**-Zim didn't remember attacking the Vortains and Jackers, nor throwing them in a trashcan, nor bashing his hand against one of the guys' skulls so hard he had to be taken away by the goverment medical transport with red flashing light things later-all he remembered was the raw fury he had felt when he heard what they said to Gaz.

**49 Quit**-Zim had never thought that the day would come where he would ever even THINK about giving up being an invader and and Irken altogether; but he had found something that he cared about more than proving himself to the Tallest-and that something was his love for Gaz.

**50 Winter-**After complaining of the chill in the house, Zim had grabbed a blanket and gave it to her, and hesitantly slid under it with her. She leaned her head onto his shoulder, sharing heat. Hmm… maybe this Earth winter season wasn't so bad.


	6. Chapter 6

**51 Holiday- **Zim wanted to have what Gaz called a normal christmas which ment the task of trading Christmas presents to their former enemies but the chance for Zim to seem giving to people was to much to resist and he was good at it a index of alian life for Dib, a pair of saphire earings for Tak, a new dress for Tenn, a tacho shooting pig for Gir, a robot bunny for Mimi, a rensaitment in the army for skooge. and...

**52 Jewlry- **by christmas eight years since she met her alian boyfreind, Gaz was wearing more then just her skull pendent, she now had earings, a lip pirceing, dogtags, and braclets but Zim gave her what she thought was the best jewlry in the world... a black onix engagment ring

**53 Nuptuals- **Skooge spoke down to Zim and Gaz from a podeam**"...**and by the authority invested in me by the church and the state I decare you bonded, Irken and Human until the end of time, please name yourself**" **"Zim Nekri **.** delta 17" Zim slid his hand into Gaz's "Gazleane Membrain Nekri" she returned Zim's slide with a slight squeeze of her hand "I didn't think you'ld take Zim's fake name, but here's to you."(A/N .delta 17 is the irken hatchry Zim was born in so it's like his last name and nekri was Zim's fake last name on earth _nekri_ is just irken backwards)

**54 Feel**-Zim held Gaz tightly in his arms, allowing his curious hands to feel every square inch of her skin through her clothes, and eventually tracing a finger down her spine, the only thing that stopped him from rubbing her ass was Gaz stomping on his foot.

**55 Amazing-**It truly amazed her how much Zim had grown, not just in height or muscle structure, but mentally as well. He was no longer the silly, stupid, short, skinny, attention vying Irken he used to be. Gaz was also confident he would make a good father, in three months.

**56 Wrist-**While giving birth, Gaz had grabbed Zim's wrist. He, of course, thought she was looking for comfort. But when her grip got tighter, and tighter,even breaking his wrist, he begain to scream."NEVER DO THIS TO ME AGAIN!" she yelled

**57 Names- **"What do we name her?"Gaz asked breathing hevily"I have an idea for the name."Zim said while having minimoose bandage his arm "Name her what you want just give her our name." Zim looked at his daughter with a massive smile on his face "ZiraiaNekri, Zia for short" "I love it Zim."

**58 Cast-**He had the cast on his wrist for quite a while, and was unhappy that he was unable to hold his own smeet. But when he got it off, Zim was amazed at how well little Zia fits in his arms.

**59 Ancient **-"So, what you're saying is, your years are ten of mine?" Gaz asked. Zim nodded. "Then your over 200 years old" "229, and looking good!" "You are ancient, Look at me Zim," Gaz seriously said. "Yeah," Zim drawled. "Now look at you," Gaz ordered. "Okay…what's the point?" Zim questioned. "I'm human," Gaz pointed out. "I would be with you even if you weren't...I know Irkens don't physically age, past our prime." Zim informed. "Zim," Gaz softly said as she wiped her hands on her dress. She reached out and took his hand. Gaz stared down at his three fingers and sighed. "I'll eventually die. That's what humans do. Age, wither, and die." "No matter what I have to do. I will find a way to make you imortal like me and Zia. Because I know in my squeetily spooch, I can't live without you."

**60 Time-**"Gir, go get Gaz and Zia, I'm ready to preform surgery" Gaz was lying face down on the Irken operating table a few minets later, her back completely exposed with thier one year old daughter then connected the new PAK to Gaz. Something ran through her body. She no longer felt human. "Due to the PAK, you'll slowly turn Irken" "I don't mind. Actually, I'd rather be Irken then human." "Why?" Gaz sat up on the operating table. "So I can be like you and our daughter and we can have all the time in the universe together."And she kissed Zim on the cheek as she got up. 


End file.
